Stay
by Anomalie
Summary: An attempt to abduct Sam and Cassie is made. What the assailants don't count on is Jack being there.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An attempt to abduct both Sam and Cassie is made. What the assailants don't count on is Jack being there.

Rated: T

Set after season 8, beginning of season 9.

This fist chapter is really short, but I will post again soon I promise.

Stay

Chapter 1

"Get down." Jack said as he pushed Cassie down behind him. "Sam…"

Sam handed him a gun from a kitchen drawer. "The ammo is in the dining room."

Jack nodded and Sam crawled cautiously towards the dining room. A shot narrowly missed her as she scrambled behind the wall. The next shot did not miss. With a groan Sam slumped against the wall.

"Sam!" Cassie jumped up to run to Sam, but Jack yanked her back down to the floor.

"Down!" He growled. "Carter?"

"Here sir." Sam said. "I'm hit."

Jack flipped open his cell phone and dialed the SGC. "I need General Landry. This is General O'Neill."

"Jack, she's hurt." Cassie said, clutching his arm tightly. Jack put his hand over hers.

"General, this is urgent. I am at Colonel Carter's home and we are under fire. We request assistance immediately. Colonel Carter has been shot." Jack paused for a reply. "Thank you General." He shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Sam was slowly moving towards the ammo drawer. She reached up and pulled out the drawer. Another shot hit the wall above Sam's head. Sam recoiled. "I take it they are still watching us." Sam mumbled.

"Sam? Sam! Are you okay?" Cassie was frantic.

"Cass, do what Jack tells you. I'll be okay." Sam said quietly.

The sound of breaking glass made them all jump.

Jack pushed Cassie to the floor behind the kitchen island. "Stay here. Do not go to Sam. Stay."

Sam's front door was being unlocked and then opened slowly.

"Crap" Jack muttered. "Here we go."

Two assailants entered slowly.

Jack really wished he had a gun with ammo. He could hear them moving towards Carter's position. He was torn between helping Carter and protecting Cassie. He glanced at Cassie. She was propped up against the island with her hands over her face.

Someone was approaching their position. Jack readied himself. The man slowly stepped into view. Jack reacted swiftly, taking the man down and disarming him. The other assailant was preparing to move on Sam when she surprised him with a kick to the knee. Jack quickly disarmed him and pinned him.

Cassie jumped up and grabbed the duct tape from a drawer. She quickly taped the unconscious man's arms and legs together. She then rushed into the dining room to find Jack still holding the other assailant down and Sam propped up against the wall. There was blood all over Sam's right shoulder and chest.

"Cass, towels now." Jack barked as she threw him the tape. He quickly restrained the man and then knelt down next to Sam.

"First aid kit…kitchen." Sam rasped. Jack examined the bullet's entry wound. It was a couple fingers width below her collar bone on the right side. Jack suspected Sam had a punctured lung.

Cassie appeared with an armful of towels and the first aid kit.

"Carter, I'm going to need to…" Jack stammered, gesturing to her wound.

Sam looked up at him, eyes full of pain. She nodded.

Jack opened the first aid kit and grabbed the scissors. He cut Sam's t-shirt so he could get at her wound. Jack tried his best to preserve her dignity, just making the hole in her shirt a bit larger. He poured some antiseptic on a towel and tried to wipe some of the blood away. Sam jerked and bit her lip. Jack pressed a folded towel into her wound. Sam gasped and tried to take a deep breath, but she struggled. Jack could feel the rattle in her chest and heard the gurgle of blood in her lung. He gently leaned her forward. The exit wound was also bleeding. Jack grabbed another towel and pulled Sam gently towards him. He pressed the towel against the exit wound on her back and pulled Sam against him. She let her head rest against his chest. "Sir."

"Sam, don't talk. Just focus on breathing, okay."

"Cass, grab me two more towels." Jack said.

Cassie grabbed the towels and Jack pushed Sam forward enough to change the towel on her entry wound. He pulled her hard against him, trying to put pressure on both wounds.

The sounds of doors slamming and people running towards the house filtered though the open door.

"Colonel Carter? General O'Neill?" A voice asked from the front door.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"This is Major Thomas, we're coming in."

"Hurry, Colonel Carter needs medical."

A medical team rushed in with a stretcher. "What happened General?"

"The Colonel was shot; I think she may have a collapsed lung."

"All right General, we'll take it from here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel and Teal'c entered the infirmary. Jack was sitting at Sam's bedside. They were all supposed to go out for the evening, since Jack and Cassie were in town.

"Jack"

Jack turned his head slightly.

"Jack, what happened?" Daniel asked, coming up on the other side of Sam's bed.

Jack sighed. "We were attacked at Carter's house."

"By who?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head. "They're finding that out."

Teal'c crossed his arms. "How is Colonel Carter?"

"She got shot. She's been sleeping." Jack said.

Daniel realized that Jack wasn't going to be much for conversation. "Teal'c and I will go see if we can get some answers."

Jack nodded. With that Daniel and Teal'c headed for the General's office.

Sam stirred and then opened her eyes slowly. She had an IV in one arm, pulse ox meter and blood pressure cuff on the other. She had a heart monitor on, Oxygen in her nose, and more tubes leading out of her chest.

"Hey" Jack said from Sam's left side. She tried to talk, but her throat was so dry.

"It might be hard to talk; they had to put a tube down your throat. You managed to puncture a lung." Jack said, gesturing to the tubes.

Sam nodded.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Again, she nodded and managed a smile. Her expression shifted. "Cass?" She whispered.

"She's fine, just a little shook up. She's not quite ready to come back to the infirmary. Y'know." Jack said, looking down at his hand.

She nodded and slid her hand over Jack's. He looked up. "Why?" She rasped.

Jack shook his head. "Don't know. Danny and T and checking it out now."

Sam took a deep breath and began to cough. The hand that Sam had placed over Jack's tightened around his fingers.

"Do you need the doctor?"

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened her eyes, blinking back tears that had formed.

"Okay?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded and squeezed Jack's hand and released, but didn't let go.

"Carter"

Sam looked at him. Just as she was about to say something, the nurse came with her medication. Sam's hand quickly pulled away from Jack's.

"Here is some pain medication for you Colonel." The nurse said as she handed Sam a cup of water. Sam took the medicine and whispered a thanks to the nurse.

The intercom came to life and echoed through the infirmary. "General O'Neill, please report to General Landry's office."

Jack sighed. "Well, hopefully they're going to fill me in."

Sam nodded and looked down.

Jack touched Sam's arm. "I'll fill you in later, I promise." He smiled as she looked up. "Get some rest for now."

Sam nodded a slight smile on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jack arrived at the General's office, Daniel, Teal'c, and the doctor were there.

"Jack." General Landry nodded, reaching out a hand.

Jack shook it. "So what's going on?" Jack asked, getting straight to the point.

"Right, the four men we have in custody have done some talking. They weren't as eager to cooperate until…well Teal'c can be quite persuasive." Landry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's our Teal'c." Jack smiled. "What did they have to say?"

"It seems that they are part of an organization quite interested in alien technology. They have had access to classified information through the NID."

"Great, what did they want with Carter?"

"They were actually after both Cassandra Fraiser and Colonel Carter."

Jack got a bad feeling in his stomach. "Why?"

Daniel spoke up. "Because Sam has been host to more than one alien entity; namely Jolinar. They wanted her for…" Daniel choose his words carefully. "Study."

"And Cassandra Fraiser is not of Earth and has the element naquada in her body." Teal'c continued.

"They wanted to experiment on them?" Jack asked, voice rising slightly.

Landry pushed a folder that was in front of him slowly forward. He gestured for Jack to take a look at it. "This contains all the specifics of their 'confession'. I will say that I was somewhat disturbed by some of their answers."

Jack opened the folder and began to read. His brows furrowed and he closed the folder. He tossed it back on the desk.

"So what happens now?" Jack asked.

"Now, we let the CIA handle them. They already have some leads." Landry said, sitting back in his chair. "In the mean time, Ms. Fraiser will be in protective custody and Colonel Carter will remain here until she has had some time to heal."

Jack nodded.

"Jack, when do you have to go back to D.C.?"

"Tomorrow evening." Jack muttered.

"Okay, don't worry, we'll keep them safe." Landry said.

Jack looked up at Daniel, and then at the General. "I'm going to check on Cassie." He stood and strode through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack knocked on the door to the room Cassie was staying in. Cassie opened the door and pulled Jack into a hug. Jack slowly guided her into the room and shut the door. Cassie didn't let go. She began to quietly sob into Jack's chest. Jack put his hand on the back of Cassie's head and smoothed her hair. He patted her back gently with the other hand.

He held her for several minutes before she spoke. "Is Sam okay?"

He nodded. "She'll be okay. She's just got to heal."

Cassie sniffed. "She isn't mad at me is she? I just…just can't. I…"

"Cass, she's not mad. She understands."

Cassie brought her head away from Jack's tear soaked chest.

"They told me that I would be in protective custody because those guys were after Sam and me." She paused, "I wish I wasn't different. If I was normal…"

"They will take care of you Cass. Daniel and Teal'c will be with you. They won't let anything happen." Jack said, squeezing her tightly.

"Can you stay for awhile?" Cassie asked quietly. "I mean, here in Colorado?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "I have to go back tomorrow."

Cassie suddenly pushed away from him and flopped face down on the bed.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sam needs you." Cassie said quietly into the pillow. "I need you."

Jack almost hadn't heard her. He closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. "Cass, I can't. I wish I could, believe me. But I can't." He said through his hands.

Cassie sat up and scooted close to Jack. "I know, I'm sorry."

Jack put his arm around Cassie and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence for a while until Jack asked, "You hungry?"

Cassie shrugged.

"I'll have them bring you something, if you want."

Cassie nodded.

"I'm going to go check on Sam, but I'll be on base tonight. I'm staying here, so just get one of the airmen if you need something, okay?"

Cassie nodded. Jack gave her a final squeeze and headed for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Ack! I forgot the disclaimer! Here it is: They are not mine, I get no profit. Good enough. Thanks so much for the reviews! I really hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Let me know what you think!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was picking at the food on her tray when Jack strode into the infirmary. Since Sam was going to be there for a while, they were preparing to move her to a private room.

Sam looked up as Jack peeked around the curtain circling her bed. She smiled briefly and then returned her gaze to the food in front of her.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Then it hit him. They had been here. He slowly came around the bed and sat down in the chair next to her.

Sam was trying to take slow controlled breaths, her eyes closed. Jack suspected to keep the tears away. He touched her hand and she pulled away; putting her hand up against her face, covering her eyes.

"Sam"

She shook her head.

"They've been here already, haven't they?" Jack asked, quietly.

Sam brought her hand down over her mouth and looked at Jack. Her eyes brimmed with tears; waiting to fall.

"They showed you that folder because you asked for it."

Sam nodded.

Jack sighed. He stood and leaned over Sam, bringing her head against his shoulder. Jack supported the back of her head with his hand; gently stroking her hair.

"Colonel Carter." The nurse pulled the curtain back. "Oh." She said as soon as she saw Sam wasn't alone. This time Sam didn't let go of Jack. She buried her face in his neck, hot tears rolling down her face.

Jack turned to the nurse. "Is it time for the move?" Jack asked calmly.

The nurse nodded.

"Could you give the Colonel a few minutes? I'll come get you when she's ready."

The nurse nodded. "Yes sir." She turned and left, pulling the curtains closed behind her.

Sam was trying to calm herself down. Jack sat on the bed next to her and continued to hold her.

She slowly began to pull away. Jack sat up and Sam looked up at him with watery blue eyes. The neck of Jack's t-shirt was wet.

"I'm sorry." Sam said when she saw his shirt.

"Hey, s'okay. Cassie already baptized me earlier." He said smiling.

Sam cracked a small smile. Jack grabbed a wash cloth off Sam's tray and wet it with her water. He gently washed Sam's face with the cool water. When he'd finished, he put the cloth back on the tray.

"C'mon Colonel, let's get you to your room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched as the nurses hovered around Sam's bed, making sure everything was hooked up. When they were satisfied, they asked Sam if there was anything she needed and she said no. They left, closing the door behind them.

"Cassie says hi." Jack said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sam smiled. "Tell her hi back."

Jack nodded. "She's worried about you."

"I figured as much. I think it makes it worse when she can't come see me. Her imagination shows her the worst." Sam said.

"Just being at the base is hard for her." Jack said. "She hasn't been here since the funeral."

Sam nodded. "I know."

Jack sighed. "I think I'm going to check on her before I turn in for the night."

Sam nodded.

"Besides, you need to get some rest." Jack said, poking Sam in the shoulder.

"Yes sir."

"I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you sir."

"For what?"

"For being here with me."

"Always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"O'Neill."

"Jack, its Daniel."

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"They are releasing Sam this weekend."

"Ah"

"Yeah, you wanted me to call."

"Thanks Daniel, I should be able to head back for a couple of days."

"All right. See you soon Jack."

Jack put down his phone and looked at the files on his desk. He pulled out the one marked 'abduction'.

The four men that were taken into custody at Carter's house had been interrogated again when the CIA got a hold of them. They provided a few more details about their operation. Apparently they had divulged where they were planning to take Sam and Cassie after they captured them. They had been casing Carter's house for several weeks. They waited until Cassie's car was at Sam's to make their move. But they didn't expect Jack to be there.

Jack closed his eyes. The day played over in his mind; breaking glass, bullets, Sam bleeding.

"General O'Neill."

Jack opened his eyes and looked to his doorway. His secretary stood with a pile of files in her arms.

"I'm sorry sir, but I wanted to give these to you before I left for the day." She said, stepping towards his desk.

He nodded. "I may be gone for a few days; I still have to talk to the president." Jack said as she put the files on his desk. "You think you can hold down the fort here while I'm gone?"

She smiled. "I am sure we will manage."

He smiled. "Call me if something comes up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Did I write the disclaimer last time? Don't remember. They are not mine, I get no profit.

Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you are enjoying the story! Here is chapter 4.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked up on Sam's porch. He noticed that the glass had been repaired. He rang the doorbell.

Daniel answered. "Hey Jack, glad you are here." Daniel welcomed him in. "Teal'c and I just got recalled to the base and Cassie's not here yet." He led Jack into Sam's living room where she was laying on the couch.

"Carter."

Sam looked up at him a smiled. "Hi sir."

"Sam, do you need anything before we go?" Daniel asked.

Sam shook her head. "I'm good."

Daniel pulled Jack aside. "Sam has medicine that she needs to take." He said looking poignantly at Sam. "There are also some pain meds if she needs them. Everything is written down on this paper from the doctor."

"Right, okay." Jack said.

"We'll see you later Sam." Daniel said, touching her arm.

"Be well Colonel Carter." Teal'c said with a nod.

Jack saw them out and locked the door behind them. He walked back towards the living room. He sat down at the opposite end of the couch from Sam. She was propped up in the corner of the couch, pillows supporting her arm.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Okay, it's good to be out of the infirmary." Sam said smiling. "When did you get in?"

"Came straight here." Jack said.

Sam nodded and scanned the living room. "Cassie's coming later."

"Cool. How's she been?"

"Pretty good, all things considering."

Jack nodded. "Are you hungry?"

Sam shrugged. "Sure."

"Great, I'll order pizza." Jack said grinning.

The pizza arrived and Jack turned on an action movie as they ate. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam asked. "Hey Cass, what's up?"

Jack watched her as she listed to Cassie. Sam frowned briefly. "That's okay Cass, I'll manage. No I am not alone." Sam looked over at Jack. "The General…Jack is here."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'll figure something out Cass. No, he's right here. Okay." Sam handed the phone to Jack. "Cassie wants to talk to you."

Jack took the phone from Sam and put it up to his ear. "Hey Cass. What's up?" Jack paused, listening. Carter looked nervous.

"No, she didn't. No, they had to go back to work. Yeah. Yeah, he left instructions, okay. Don't worry Cass, she'll be fine. See you tomorrow night. Yeah. Later." Jack hung up the phone and looked over at Sam.

"So Cassie won't be here until tomorrow."

Sam nodded.

"No one told me you aren't supposed to be alone."

Sam looked down at her hands. "I can call…" Sam stopped and realized she didn't know who she would call.

"Sam, I will stay with you. I told Cass I would take care of you."

Sam nodded.

Jack looked at his watch. "Time for your antibiotics." He stood, and walked over to the counter. He got a glass and filled it with water. He read the paper and got out the correct dose. He handed everything to Sam. She took the pills and handed the glass back to Jack.

"It also says that your dressing needs to be changed."

Sam blushed. Because of the location of her wound, she was unable to wear an undergarment. She was currently wearing an oversize button up shirt.

Jack caught her embarrassment.

"I wanted to try and take a bath tonight, and wash my hair somehow." Sam said.

Jack nodded. "Why don't you do that before we change you dressings."

Sam nodded and looked down at her lap.

Jack studied her for a moment. "You need help?"

Sam nodded, not looking at him.

"I'll get the bath drawn for you. You just let me know if you need something. I know how good it feels to have a real bath after having so many 'bed' baths."

Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"C'mon, let's get you your bath."

Jack ran the bath water and gave Sam some privacy to use the toilet and get into the bath. He went to the kitchen to clean up dishes and grabbed a beer from the fridge. After a few swallows he looked at his watch and decided to go check on Sam. He knocked on the door. "Sam? You okay?"

No answer.

"Sam?"

Still no answer.

"Sam, I'm coming in." Jack said as he slowly opened the door.

Sam was in the tub, hand over her face.

"Sam?"

"I tried to think of a way to wash my own hair without getting my dressings all wet and one handed. Then I thought maybe I should just wash my hair in the sink, but decided that I would probably be twisting too much." Sam said looking straight ahead.

Jack hadn't moved from his spot at the door. "Can I help you?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

Jack knelt down next to the tub and put his hand under her chin. He lifted it so she was looking at him in the eyes. His eyes asking permission, hers giving it. He grabbed a few towels from the cupboard and placed them over her dressings and around her right shoulder to help keep her wounds dry. He then gently leaned her forward and began washing her back. He rinsed her back and turned his attention to her blonde hair.

He gently poured warm water over her head and began working the shampoo in. Sam closed her eyes and tried to relax. Jack gently massaged her scalp and neck. He squeezed the excess shampoo out of her hair and rinsed it.

Jack towel dried her hair and grabbed a large towel. He helped Sam stand and wrapped the towel around her. Jack then stepped out to give her a chance to dry off and dress. He headed out to the living room and flipped on the TV.

Sam came out in boxers and a towel wrapped loosely around her chest. She sat down on the couch next to Jack. He got up and gathered the supplies from the counter and returned to his spot on the couch.

Sam's front dressing was soaked with blood tinged fluid. The dressing on her back was in a similar state. He gently pulled off the dressings, cleaned and redressed the wounds as directed.

Jack had retrieved a shirt from Sam's closet that he suspected used to be her dad's. He helped her into the shirt. She was noticeably in pain, but didn't say a word. Without asking her, Jack got some pain medicine and had Sam take it. She didn't object.

"Are you ready for bed?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded, eyes closed.

"C'mon, let's go get you settled."

They walked up to Sam's bedroom and Jack pulled back the covers. Sam climbed in and Jack positioned her with pillows on her left side. When he had finished, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "There, all finished. Anything I can do for you before I head back downstairs?" Jack asked.

"Don't." Sam said quietly.

"Don't what?" Jack asked, confused.

"Don't go."

Jack sighed. "Let me go shut things down for the night, then I'll come back up and sit with you for a while."

Jack headed back down the stairs and began checking all the doors and windows. "What have you gotten yourself into O'Neill?" Jack said out loud to himself. He finished up and headed back up the stairs. To his surprise, Sam was still awake. She had some how turned the bed down on the other side. Jack looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Please." Sam said quietly.

Jack nodded and took off his shoes, socks, and pants. He climbed under the covers and slid in next to Sam.

She turned her head towards his and looked into his dark eyes. Jack rolled over onto his side and propped himself up with one arm. Sam looked up at him, willing him closer. He stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled softly. Jack was not going to make the first move. Sam reached up to his face and pulled into a kiss.

It was several minutes before their lips parted. Jack put his forehead up to Sam's. In the soft light coming through her windows, he could see that Sam's eyes were getting heavy. The pain medication was probably kicking in.

"Stay." She uttered sleepily.

Jack kissed her forehead and nodded. He stroked her hair, urging her to sleep. Sam finally succumbed and Jack rolled over onto his back. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And it begins." He said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up, daylight streaming through the windows. She stretched her left arm and spread it out on the bed next to her. She opened her eyes. Jack had been in her bed. She began to think it had been a dream. Slowly, she sat up. There were no traces of Jack. The space next to her on the bed was cool to the touch. Sam walked out the door and slowly down the stairs. She could hear noises in the kitchen. She crept the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jack met her with a smile. "Morning."

Sam smiled back, "Morning."

"You ready for breakfast?"

Sam nodded and sat down at the counter. Jack presented her with a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Then he dished up a plate for himself, and sat down next to her. Sam began eating left handed, which was still a little awkward. Jack poured Sam some coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Like last night was a dream." She instantly blushed, realizing she had just said it out loud.

Jack smiled and set to finishing his breakfast. They ate in silence until the phone rang. Sam picked it up. "Hello." She paused, "Daniel, Hi. Really? That's not good. When are you guys leaving?" She paused again, waiting for an answer. "Oh, okay. No, I am fine. No, she won't be here until tonight. Yeah…he's here. Okay. Talk to you later, good luck." Sam shut off the phone and placed it back on the cradle.

"Daniel. He and Teal'c are heading out today, trouble." Sam said.

"Ah, trouble. I'm sure I will hear about that later." Jack said standing to clear the dishes.

Sam slid off the stool. "I'm going to get dressed." She said, heading for the stairs.

Jack shook his head at her plate. "Need to eat more if you're gonna get better." He said to himself.

When Sam returned from her dressing adventure, Jack was watching TV. Sam sat down next to him on the couch. She had managed to get a light blue button up sweater on and Jeans.

Jack looked over at her and smiled. "Feel better?"

Sam nodded. "Real clothes."

"What do you want to do today?" Jack asked, changing the channel.

"Oh, I don't know. Just being home is nice." Sam said.

"Well, while you decide, I'm going to take a bathroom break. I'll be back in a few." Jack said, rising from the couch.

After Jack had reached the bathroom, Sam decided that she needed a glass of juice and a snack. She really hadn't eaten much of breakfast and now she was hungry. She slowly got up from the couch and walked to the fridge. She located the juice and poured herself a glass. The crackers she wanted were on the top shelf of the cabinet. She carefully climbed up and reached her crackers. Just as she was getting down, she lost her balance. She tried to catch herself, but her dominant arm was strapped to her side. She fell ungracefully to the floor.

Jack had just come out of the bathroom when he heard the crash. He ran into the kitchen to find Sam on the floor, lying on her left side.

"Damn it Carter." He said as he knelt over her.

"I am not going back to the infirmary." She growled, gritting her teeth.

Jack gently slid his arm underneath her and sat her up. Sam groaned as she came to a sitting position.

"What the hell were you doing!" Jack scolded.

"I was asserting my independence."

"I see that."

"I think…I've pulled something open." Sam said, biting her lip.

Jack sighed. "Probably. I'm going to call the infirmary and see what they want me to do. But first, let's see if you're broken anywhere." Jack helped Sam over to the couch.

"Let's take a look." Jack said as he gently began unbuttoning her sweater. As soon as he could see the dressing, he knew something was wrong. It was bloody. He carefully pulled back a corner. Sam's wound had begun to seep and bleed again.

Jack replaced the bandage. "I'm calling the SGC to see what we need to do."

"I don't want to go back." Sam said firmly.

Jack shook his head and reached for the phone. "I will try to convince them it's not that bad. The doctor will probably say bed rest for the day to keep the wounds still."

Jack dialed the number. "Infirmary please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack arranged pillows around Sam so she was on her left side. She was not happy about being in bed, but the other option was back to the infirmary. Jack had helped Sam change into boxers, and helped her remove her shirt. He wrapped a towel around her and her soaked dressings, and pulled the sheet up over her.

Sam took some more pain medicine and was fighting sleep.

"Sam, rest." Jack said, lying next to her on the bed.

Sam refused to close her eyes. "What are you going to do while I sleep?"

"Oh, I have my game boy…or I might even take a nap." Jack said smiling.

Sam sighed.

Jack rolled onto his side, facing her. He began to stroke her hair lightly. "Close your eyes Sam."

Sam tried to lean closer to him, but she couldn't.

Jack leaned in and kissed her forehead. Sam bushed her lips with his.

He pulled back. "Sleep."

"Sorry." Sam said, letting her head fall against her pillow.

Jack smiled and kissed her gently. "Close your eyes and try to relax."

Sam could feel the pain medicine kicking in. "Is this a dream?" She asked groggily.

Jack shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Before I got shot, we really hadn't…decided how we felt. Or I guess what we were going to do about it. Does this mean…I mean…" Sam was loosing her battle.

"It means you need to get some rest. I'm not going anywhere. The doctor will be here later." Jack said, rolling onto his back and turning on his game boy.

Sam just nodded, eyes closed. Her breathing slowed as she slipped off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I am glad that you like the story so far. To answer a question: Cassie is in like her 2nd year of college. She goes to school in colorado. And replying to areview: Sam is really silly. Don't you think she would do something like that (her counter acrobatics).

Also...Sam is a strong person. And always thinking of others before herself. Sometimes she gets upset when she can't solve a problem. Keep that in mind when you read this next chapter. Thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home." Cassie yelled from the doorway. She pulled her bag inside and shut the door.

Jack was watching TV in the living room. "Hey Cass."

Cassie dumped her bags by the stairs and proceeded to the living room.

When she saw just Jack, she asked. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam was practicing her base jumping…off the counter top earlier today. So she is confined to bed. The doctor came and fixed her up about an hour ago." Jack paused and looked at his watch. "She's been sleeping since then. Don't worry, we're in radio contact." Jack said, holding up the radio next to him.

Cassie nodded. "So how long does she have to stay in bed?"

"She can only get up to pee. Probably two days."

"She's gonna go insane."

"Or drive us there. I had the doctor bring her laptop from the base. 'Give her a chance to do some paperwork." Jack said smiling.

"Okay. Have you eaten?" Cassie asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, I was thinking of making spaghetti."

"Sounds good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked into Sam's room holding a tray of food. He set it down on her dresser and turned her lamp on. "Sam."

Sam slowly opened her eyes. It took her a minute to focus. "Jack."

"Suppertime." He said, gesturing to the spaghetti.

She smiled.

Jack helped her roll onto her back and propped her up with pillows. He set the plate in her lap.

"The doctor said there was some new bruising."

"Yeah, well I wasn't too graceful when I tried to catch myself with my bad arm." Sam said smirking.

Jack nodded. "How's the spaghetti? Cass made it."

"Good, hits the spot. How's Cassie?"

"She's cleaning up dinner; she'll be up in a few minutes."

Sam put her fork down. "Jack."

"Uh huh."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

Sam sighed. "For making myself harder to take care of."

"Pshaw. No big deal. If you hadn't tried to do something on your own, you wouldn't be Carter." Jack said smiling. "Besides, this way you're easier to keep track of."

Sam snorted. "Glad I could help out."

"You're right were I want you." Jack said, and then realizing what he'd said, followed up. "That didn't come out right."

Sam smiled and shook her head. "Confined to bed is where you want me?"

Jack sighed, frustrated. "No, I mean you have to stay in bed so it makes it harder for you to get into trouble."

Sam smiled.

Cassie knocked on the door frame. "Hey."

"Hey Cass." Sam said, looking up at the doorway..

"How are you feeling after your adventure?" Cassie said, smiling.

"Okay." Sam said, taking a bite of her dinner.

"Sam, Cassie's gonna stay with you while I make a run to the base. I have a meeting with the General." Jack said.

Sam looked up at Cassie and she nodded. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Hopefully it won't take too long. One of the airmen from the base will be posted outside." Jack looked into Sam's eyes. "Is that okay?"

Sam closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. 'What if they come back? I won't be able to protect her.' She thought.

Jack put his hand on Sam's cheek. He looked up at Cassie. "Hey Cass, you wanna give us a minute?"

Cassie nodded and headed to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Jack turned his attention back to Sam. "Sam."

Sam's breathing became more rapid, her lips forming a frown.

Jack saw it coming. "Hey," He said drawing her in close. Sam was trying to hold it all in, but she couldn't. She started to sob into Jack's chest. He stroked her cheek and smoothed down her hair.

"Cassie…I can't…what if…" Sam choked.

Jack closed his eyes. Sam was afraid to be alone with Cassie. She knew that her ability to protect Cassie was compromised. Not that she would have to do a lot of protecting. That's why he was going to see the General. He believed they had caught most of the people involved in the failed abduction. But, there were a few still at large.

"Sam, you won't be alone. Someone from the SGC will be right outside."

She nodded.

"You don't want me to go."

Sam buried her face further into his chest. "You have to."

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm staying put. I will call the General."

Sam didn't protest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sam had calmed down, Jack got up to go check on Cassie. She had just about settled in for the night.

"Is Sam ok?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "She's just worried."

Cassie nodded. "So am I." She leaned into Jack and he put his arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight." Jack said softly.

Cassie nodded.

Jack called the General and let him know the change of plans. By the time he had shut everything down for the night and headed back upstairs, Sam was dozing. She opened her eyes as he came in.

Jack was going to ask her if she wanted him to stay with her again, but the look in her eyes gave him the answer.

He shut the door and stripped down to his boxers and pulled off his shirt. He shut off the lamp and slid in under the covers next to Sam. She snuggled up next to him the best she could. Jack managed to position them both so she could lay her head on his chest.

Jack closed his eyes as he felt Sam relax against him.

"Jack."

"Mmmhh?"

Sam slowly began kissing Jack's chest. She stretched so she could trail kisses along his neck.

Jack touched her cheek. "Sam."

Sam pulled back. She managed to push herself up on her good elbow and look down at Jack.

Jack's eyes were questioning; Sam leaned down and kissed him gently at first, but soon let feelings flow. Years of repression slowly fading.

Jack was returning her fierce kisses and began kissing her ear and neck. Abruptly he shifted his weight, rolling onto his back and sighed.

Sam slowly moved to him. "Jack?"

Jack was taking deep breaths, trying to relax. "You need to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Fine, then I need to get some sleep."

Sam ran her hand across his chest. Jack caught her hand and looked over at her. "You have a chest wound, that you've already broken open once today. I will not be responsible for any other injury. I'm tired of getting yelled at by doctors."

Sam nodded against his chest.

Jack kissed her forehead. "Okay. Now, let's get some sleep. You getting yourself into trouble makes me tired."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Okay...thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I love hearing from you all! This is chapter 7. At the end its says TBC. Which means I am in the process of writing more chapters and am kinda stumped. I was originally going to end the story with this chapter, but I think it needs a bit more. Maybe some more action. Don't worry, there will be more Sam and Jack too I promise. The next part of the story will involve Cassie more too. I seem to include Cassie in many of my stories, I think her character has many possibilities. Anyway. I will do my best to get something out to you guys, but it might be a little bit. Thanks so much for reading so far! Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone was ringing. Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked over to Sam's side of the bed. She wasn't there. He sat up quickly and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Good Morning Jack." Daniel's voice came through the phone.

"Morning." Jack grumbled as he uncovered himself and struggled with his pants.

"How's Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Well, at the moment I don't know." Jack said just as Sam opened the door from her bathroom. He looked up at her with a scowl.

"What? I had to pee." Sam said, heading back towards the bed.

"She's fine Daniel. Getting herself into trouble as usual."

"Alright…well I just wanted to let you guys know that we're back and we were thinking of coming by this afternoon."

"Sounds good Daniel. C'mon over and join the party." Jack said.

Suddenly he felt Sam's warm hand on his back. She began to run her fingers up and down his spine.

"Okay, see you later Jack."

"Later Danny." Jack said shutting off the phone.

Sam began placing soft kisses on his neck.

Jack sighed.

"Thank you." She said, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Jack patted her cheek and nodded. "Let's get you dressed before Daniel and Teal'c get here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was reading a book when Daniel knocked on her door.

"Come in." Sam said without looking up from her book.

Daniel pushed the door open slowly and peeked in.

Sam looked up. "Hey Daniel."

Daniel smiled. "Hey." He said coming towards the bed. He sat down on the edge by her feet. "Sorry we had to leave, but SG 5 made an interesting discovery I couldn't pass up." Daniel sighed. "Actually, the General ordered us to go. But it was interesting."

Sam smiled. "It's okay Daniel. I'm fine."

Daniel snorted. "I heard you broke open your stitches doing flips off the countertop."

"I'm ever so graceful right now Daniel." Sam said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Daniel smiled. "So…Cassie didn't come the first night you were home?"

Sam immediately knew where the conversation was headed. "No, she had something come up with work and couldn't get home until the next night."

"Ah. So, Jack's been here since then?" Daniel asked.

Sam nodded. Sam hadn't even told Cassie that Jack had helped her with her bath that first night. She let Cassie wash her hair again the next night. And she knew Jack would never say anything.

Daniel smiled. "So, how's that been going?"

Sam gave Daniel a look of mock surprise. "Why Daniel Jackson, are you suggesting something?"

Daniel shook his head, smiling. "Not at all, not at all. But…if you have anything you wish to tell me…"

Sam closed her book and hit Daniel with it. At that moment, Sam noticed Jack standing in the doorway.

He smiled tightly at her. Something was wrong.

Daniel followed Sam's gaze to the doorway. "Hey Jack."

"Daniel."

"What's up?'

Jack stood silent with his hands in his pockets. He took a couple of steps into the room. "I just got called back to DC. All hell's breaking loose."

His words made Sam's chest tighten. Her wounds suddenly began to throb.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Not sure. But they are calling me back to help deal with it." Jack said, not taking his eyes from Sam.

Daniel nodded. He looked over at Sam; she was pretending to look at her fingernails.

Daniel suddenly felt very out of place. "Sam, I'm going to see how Cassie's coming with the food."

Sam nodded. "Okay."

Daniel patted Sam's leg and rose from the bed. He looked up at Jack and then headed through the door.

Jack slowly approached the bed and sat down where Daniel had been sitting.

Sam was picking at her fingernails.

Jack put his hand over hers.

"When are you leaving?" Sam asked.

"Tonight. I have to be on base at 20:30 hours." Jack said quietly.

Sam nodded.

"Daniel, T, and Cassie will be here. And I'm just a phone call away." Jack said.

Sam sighed. "It's not quite the same."

Jack put his fingers under Sam's chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "I think we need to talk about the past few days."

"What do we need to talk about?" Sam asked, suddenly afraid Jack was changing his mind.

"Oh the fact that our relationship has changed a bit now that we've…well…seen each other minus some clothes." Jack said.

Sam smiled. "We haven't…"

"Yeah, I know, but there was a definite shift when you kissed me." Jack said smiling.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Do you want that sort of…relationship…with me? I mean…the dating, kissing kind?" He asked, searching her eyes for the answer.

Sam nodded, smiling. "I've been trying to tell you how I've felt for a while now. Things have just been…getting in the way."

"So, it's okay if I do this?" Jack leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss.

"Jack! Lunch is ready." Cassie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Jack pulled back and smiled. "As long as you are careful and don't throw yourself off anything; you can join us down stairs for lunch."

Sam grinned and slid her legs off the bed. "Yes sir."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

At last! I have written new chapters! I am so sorry it took so long. I had a baby and he is keeping me busy! He's great tho. I had such terrible writer's block. It seems to be better now. This chapter is kind of short, but it seemed like a good place for a chapter break. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stay: Part 2

Chapter 1 (8)

Jack opened the folder marked URGENT that his secretary had just handed him. He dropped it after reading the first few sentences and reached for his phone. He dialed the number quickly and waited for an answer. "C'mon, answer the phone." It rang several times before voice mail picked up. He slammed the phone down. "Damnit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's phone was ringing. She could barely hear it over the shower. _Someone is really_ _trying to get a hold of me_, she thought. They had first called her cell phone, then her home phone. She shut off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She made her way out to the phone and looked at her caller ID. Government phone, Washington D.C.; Jack. She quickly dialed the number; and got a busy signal. She hung up and tried Jack's cell. It rang, and then a familiar voice answered.

"O'Neill"

"Jack"

"Carter?"

"Yeah, you called me?"

"Where are you?"

"Home, I was in the shower."

"Where's Cassie?"

"I am assuming at school. Why?"

"I tried calling her cell. She doesn't answer."

"Okay"

"Carter, I got some new Intel on the case." Jack paused, "She's in danger."

Sam just about dropped the phone. "When did you get this information?" She asked, heading for her bedroom.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

Sam dug through her closet, pulling out clothes.

"I just tried calling her cell phone and it went straight to voice mail." Jack said.

Sam threw on a shirt and pants. She hunted for a pair of socks in her drawer. "Did you try her apartment?"

"Yeah, no answer."

"I think her roommate is out of town." Sam said, pulling on socks and shoes.

"Does she have class today?" Jack asked.

"No, she only has class three days a week this semester. She always answers her cell; she always has it with her." Sam said, heading towards her kitchen.

"Yeah, I know." Jack said.

Sam grabbed her purse and car keys and headed for the door. "I'm going to head to her apartment. Maybe she's sleeping."

"She'd have to be sound asleep." Jack quipped.

"I'm on my way. I will call the General, and I will keep trying to call her. Maybe she steeped out to do laundry and her cell phone is dead." Sam said as she started her car.

"Won't he be surprised. You never call into work." Jack snorted.

Sam shook her head. "Yeah"

"Talk to you soon."

"Yeah, okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon Cass, where are you?" Sam said as she drove down the highway. Cassie's answering machine picked up. "Damnit." Sam dug in her purse for her address book. Cassie had given her her roommate's cell number. She dialed Cassie's roommate and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Amanda?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"This is Sam Carter, Cassie's friend."

"Oh, hi Sam."

"Hi. Amanda have you talked to Cassie today?"

"No, I am visiting my sister in Kansas. I've been here for two days now. She just had a baby."

Sam frowned. "Congratulations. Have you heard from Cassie lately?"

"Uh, not since the day I left. She called me and we talked on my way here. Is she in some kind of trouble?"

Sam sighed. "I'm not sure. I can't get her to answer any of her phones."

"Not even her cell?"

"No."

Amanda paused. "She may be at Michael's." She said slowly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. Cassie had mentioned Michael, but she hadn't known that they were that serious. "Do you have his number?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

Sam pulled out a pad of paper.

"Okay, are you ready Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam said, readying her pen.

Amanda read Sam the phone number and said good bye.

Sam called the number.

"Hello?" Michael asked.

"Is this Michael?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was almost to the SGC when Sam called him.

"O'Neill"

"Jack, no one has heard from her for almost a day." Sam said, panic creeping into her voice.

"Ok Carter. I'm almost to the base. I'll get Landry working on it."

"I am almost to her apartment now." Sam said, turning onto Cassie's street.

"Stay with me then."

Sam pulled into the parking lot. She noticed Cassie's car was parked in the lot.

Sam climbed the stairs to Cassie's apartment. She got her keys out and stepped up to the door. Sam knocked first. No answer. She went to unlock the door, but it was already unlocked. Sam's stomach twisted. "I'll call you back Jack, the door is unlocked."

"Be careful. Call me back." Jack said.

"Ok"

Sam put her phone away and got out her gun. She slowly opened the door and entered the apartment. The first thing that she noticed was Cassie's purse sitting on the kitchen table. Sam stepped farther into the apartment and scanned the front rooms. She moved through the kitchen towards the bedrooms. Amanda's door was open; no sign of anyone. Next was the bathroom; empty. Cassie's room was last. The door was open, and Sam slowly moved in.

Once in the room, Sam noticed Cassie's bed was empty. It looked slept in, but was cold to the touch. A lamp was on the floor that was usually on the night stand. In fact, everything that had probably been on the night stand was on the floor. Sam's panic rose. Cassie had put up a fight. Sam frantically got her phone out and dialed Jack.

"Jack C'mon…" Sam muttered as she made her way back through the apartment.

"Carter?"

"Jack she's gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

First of all thanks for all the baby wishes! The reviews are much appreciated! Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy. Please give me feedback. I am always open to recommendations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stay

Chapter 9

"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel asked as Jack headed for Landry's office.

"Cassie is missing."

Daniel stopped a second to process, and then caught back up with Jack. "Missing? Do we know who…"

"Same people who shot Carter." Jack said.

Daniel followed Jack through the conference room to Landry's office.

Jack knocked on the door frame.

General Landry looked up from some paperwork. "Jack, good to see you. Sorry about the circumstances."

Jack nodded. "Me too."

"Colonel Carter is on her way back here." Landry said, pushing the paperwork out of the way.

"So, do we know for sure who these people are?" Daniel asked.

Landry nodded. "I've contacted the NID. They have been keeping tabs on this 'operation'. They have an idea where the rest of these people are."

"Alright…when do we leave?" Daniel asked.

"As soon as Colonel Carter returns. Teal'c and Mitchell have already been briefed." Landry said.

"Why do I feel like I'm always the last one to know everything?" Daniel asked.

Jack smiled and looked over at Daniel.

Landry shook his head and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll meet with Barrett; you meet with his team and get organized." Sam said.

Cameron nodded. "Okay, good. We'll get the plan in place."

"Sounds like a party." Jack broke in. "I've got to make a phone call." He flipped oven his phone and started moving away from the group. "I'll be there in a sec." He called over his shoulder.

"Alright, Daniel and Teal'c with me." Cameron said as he headed down the hall.

"I'll see you guys later." Sam called after them. "I'll go meet with Barrett."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Agent Barrett, good to see you again." Sam said as Barrett sat down next to her at the conference table.

"It's good to see you too Sam." Barrett said, opening the folder in front of him.

At that moment, Jack strode through the open door. "Sorry I'm late folks, the General was a bit chatty today." He said, sitting down across from Sam.

"Good to see you General." Barrett said, handing Sam and Jack each a folder. "I was surprised to hear you would be joining us. I would have thought Washington kept you busy."

"Well, I do get away once and awhile. Can't let myself get rusty." Jack said smiling. He began to read the information in the folder. "Do your people know how we are going to get into this place?" Jack asked, pointing to the paper.

"We've acquired the blueprints from the security company. It shows the best points of entry." Barrett said, handing Jack a sheet of paper. "Here's a copy of the first floor. There's a door on the north side of the building. It looks to be the best entry point." Barrett looked down at the remaining papers in front of him. "We could take two small teams in. One through the front and one through the North door. The business they are using as a front is called Gentech Labs. More than likely the support personnel aren't aware of who they are really working for."

"Yeah well as long as SG-1 and I are one of those teams, everything sounds just great." Jack said, looking the blueprints over.

"Of course." Barrett said.

"When do we leave?" Sam asked, closing her folder.

"The flight leaves in two hours. The company is based out of Seattle. A car will meet us when we get there; our contacts there will provide all equipment needed." Barrett gathered his papers and stood. "General, Colonel Carter, it will be a pleasure working with you both again."

Sam smiled. Jack nodded.

"This case has connections with another right?" He paused, "Something about a previous abduction attempt." Barrett looked over at Sam. "I believe I read that you were injured in that attempt."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. All healed up now; ready to get back to work." Sam said quickly.

"Okay, well, then I will see you both in few hours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The NID surveillance van was parked on a dark street a few blocks from the target building. It was early morning, just before dawn. In addition to the van, were three unmarked cars. Sam and agent Barrett were in the van; Jack had gone to check in with Daniel, Teal'c, and Cameron. He wanted to get the lay of the land. So far, no one had gone in or out of the building in the four hours they had been there. Business hours for the lab were supposed to start at 7:00 AM. They had half an hour to wait.

Sam sipped her coffee slowly and starred at the unchanging monitors.

"So…" Agent Barrett broke the silence carefully. "How are things at the SGC? I mean, with your new team?"

Sam answered without taking her eyes from the monitor. "Good"

Barrett raised an eyebrow. "Ah" He had wanted to ask her casually about her personal life, but they had been down that road before. _Of course she's seeing someone_, he thought. _How could she not be. Besides, this is not exactly the best time to ask._ Barrett sighed audibly.

Sam looked over at him. "Something wrong?" She asked

Barrett snapped to attention and shook his head. "No, no. I was just thinking."

Sam nodded and looked back at the monitor.

The door to the back of the van opened and Jack got in. "Hello campers. How are we doing?" Jack asked shutting the door behind him.

"Nothing yet sir. Hopefully once the clinic opens, there will be more activity." Sam said rigidly.

_Sir?_ Jack nodded and took a seat behind Sam. "I brought doughnuts." He said, offering them to Barrett and Sam. They both declined and he shrugged. "Your guys were right. The North door would be the best point of entry." Jack said, pointing to the monitor. "The other team is going in through the front door."

Sam nodded. "The building also has a helipad."

"Hence the roof exit." Agent Barrett said quietly. "Our sources tell us that they receive 'deliveries' by truck and sometimes by helicopter. They just received a helicopter delivery recently."

"Cassie." Sam mumbled.

Agent Barrett nodded. "As soon as the clinic opens, we will send someone in to get an idea of the interior layout. As soon as we know what we are dealing with personnel wise, your team can proceeded."

Jack nodded. "Sounds good. Now we just…wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chap 10! Thanks for all the great reviews! I really hope you enjoy the next installation. I had a bit of difficulty with it, but hopefully it works. Originally there was a little bit more about the clinic, butI could not make it work.Just a note: remember that Cassie does have naquada in her body also. She also has been through somepretty funky stuff. (Not as much as Sam, but theytried and failed to get Sam).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're moving in." Jack said into his radio. He pulled the door open and entered the building. Followed by Carter, Cameron, Teal'c, and Daniel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General O'Neill are you secure?" Barrett's voice came over the radio.

"Affirmative. Is the building secure?" Jack asked.

"Yes. No one is coming out or going in. We just need assistance rounding up everyone inside."

"Good. I will leave Teal'c, Mitchell, and Daniel to help."

"Good. Barrett out."

"Thanks Barrett."

Jack walked back to Sam. "Let's go."

Sam nodded and a groggy Cassie mumbled. "Go where?"

Sam attached a locater to Cassie and activated it. Jack, Sam, and Cassie were enveloped in a beam of light and then were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teal'c has got the door we cam in, Daniel you secure this area, and I'll go find Barrett's people." Cameron instructed.

"So I just stay put right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah and help Teal'c if he needs it." Cameron answered, checking the ammo in his gun.

"Right." Daniel said, looking around the room. "So I'm the first line of defense. Before Teal'c."

Cameron nodded. "That's right."

"How does that make sense?" Daniel asked.

"Call for help if you need it." Cameron said on his way out of the room.

"Great." Daniel said, scanning the room again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found themselves on board the Prometheus, being greeted by the Captain, Col. Pendergast.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter we are glad to have you aboard." Pendergast said, extending his hand to Jack.

Jack nodded and shook the Colonel's hand. "Thanks for the lift."

"Sir, I am going to go take Cassie to medical. We will probably beam back to the SGC from there." Sam said, holding the dazed Cassie tightly.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you. First I have to call the president." Jack turned to the communications officer. "Airmen, can you get me a secure line to the president?"

The airman nodded and patched Jack through.

"You can take it in my quarters General." Pendergast said, gesturing for Jack to follow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They are going to keep Cassie for observation tonight." Sam said, picking through her tray of food.

"Are you staying at the base?" Jack asked, finishing off a piece of pie.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I told Cassie I would." Sam looked down at her tray. "How long will you be staying in Colorado?"

Jack pushed his plate away from himself and blew air through his lips. He leaned forward, closer to her. "How long do I need to stay?' He said, looking up at her.

Sam looked down at her half eaten food and back up to Jack. "I am going to bring Cass home with me for a while."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "So…that means?"

Sam looked back down at her tray. "It means it will be the two of us there for awhile."

Jack shook his head and smiled. "Carter…" He sighed.

She looked up.

"I'll stay for as long as I can. I miss Cassie." Jack said, catching Sam's gaze and giving her an intense stare.

Sam smiled and pushed her tray away from herself.

"What? You're not going to finish this fine cuisine?" Jack said, smiling.

Sam shook her head. "I don't think it can be called that."

Jack smiled. "It's the best the air force has to offer."

Sam smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jack." Daniel said, looking up from his work.

"Danny."

"Did you talk to Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, he is going to Chulak tomorrow. He's meeting Ryac and Bratac."

"Ah. Yeah I knew that." Daniel said, closing his book.

"Barrett said he would brief us tomorrow. He said thanks again for all the help." Jack said, pushing some papers around on Daniel's desk.

"Yeah. I hope that they find everyone involved. They had been running experiments on Cassie. Even though she is human, she still has naquada in her body." Daniel said looking at his watch. "Wow, it's that late already?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I was just about to head to bed, but decided to check on you."

"Aw, that's sweet." Daniel smiled. "I think I will do the same; head to bed." He pushed his chair away from the desk. "I just got off the phone with Sam, sounds like she's going to pull an all nighter." Daniel said, putting a book on the shelf. He stopped and turned to face Jack. "Oops. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm sure…" Daniel sighed. "How long has it been since she slept?"

Jack shrugged. "Since before all this started."

"That's too long." Daniel said.

Jack nodded.

"I suppose you are going to go check on her now, aren't you?" Daniel asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Jack nodded.

"Well don't tell her I told you." Daniel said. "I don't need an angry sleep deprived Sam after me."

Jack smiled. "Don't worry. I won't say anything." Jack turned to leave. "See you tomorrow Danny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked down the hall towards Sam's lab. He had a feeling that she would have some excuse for not sleeping. He came up on her door and it was open. She was sitting at her workbench, typing on her laptop. "Cass all settled in?" Jack asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sam took a sip of her coffee and set it back down on her work bench. "Yeah, as settled as she can be here."

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He moved closer to her. "Whatcha doin'?"

Sam started typing on her laptop. "Working on my report." She paused, "They gave Cassie some medicine so she could sleep."

"I believe the General gave you an order to get some sleep."

Sam smiled. "I think it was more of a recommendation."

"A good recommendation." Jack said, coming to stand behind Sam.

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. "I suppose you are going to make it an order."

Jack sighed.

Sam covered her face with her hand, and then pushed her hand up through her hair.

Jack laid a hand on her shoulder.

She leaned back into him.

Jack put his arm across her chest and kissed the top of her head.

Sam sighed. "I'll go to bed as soon as I finish this report. I promise."

Jack gave Sam a squeeze and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews! I always like to hear from you! Sorry about the wait. My life if much crazier now that I have a kiddo. He iswonderful tho. I really hope you enjoy this next installment. Let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

"Did you get some rest last night?" Jack asked, leaning towards Sam.

Sam nodded.

General Landry strode into the conference room and took his seat. "We're just waiting for Barrett. He's on his way down."

Daniel was chatting with Dr. Lam. The Doctor had come to report on Cassie's condition.

"Doctor, how is Miss Fraiser?" Landry asked as Barrett took a seat.

"Well, we mildly sedated her last night so she could rest. She needs to get all the other drugs out of her system." Dr. Lam replied.

"Agent Barrett has joined us this morning for the briefing." Landry said, turning to Barrett. "Agent what do you have for us?"

"Well General it looks as though we managed to apprehend everyone involved. Really there were only a handful of personnel involved in the operation. Most of the employees were unaware of the cover up." Barrett said, flipping through the papers in front of him. "It appears that two individuals broke into Miss Fraiser's apartment and used some sort of tranquilizer to subdue her. We estimate that they had Miss Fraiser in their possession for almost 48 hours. In that time we have deduced, with the help of Dr. Lam, that she was drugged several times. She was physically restrained when SG1 found her. So we know they had her awake for periods of time. Probably to get as much information as they could from her." Barrett stopped and looked around the room. "This mission was a success. I am glad that the NID and SGC could come together on this."

Everyone at the table nodded. Agent Barrett stood. "I hope to be able to work with you again soon."

"Thank you for all your help agent." Landry said, shaking Barrett's hand.

Barrett nodded and left the room.

Landry waited until Barrett had left the room and then turned again to Dr. Lam. "Doctor, how is Miss Fraiser really doing?"

Dr. Lam folded her hands on the table in front of her, and took a deep breath. "She is not reacting well to the drugs she was given. We think that it has something to do with her unique body chemistry." She paused, "It could also be that we are not sure what exactly they gave her."

"What are the side effects you've seen?" Daniel asked.

"Around 0300 hours this morning, Miss Fraiser began having nightmare and hallucinations. We had to restrain her for her own safety." Dr. Lam said, looking over at Jack she continued. "General O'Neill told us if there was any change in her condition we were to contact him. He came down and sat with her until around 0630. We tried giving her a different sedative and she seems to be resting now."

Sam's face became pale; she looked down at her folded hands.

"I'm not sure, but I think they dosed her just before SG1 retrieved her. I tried talking with her, but she hasn't been lucid enough to respond appropriately." Dr. Lam looked around at each person sitting at the table. "It was lucky you found her when you did. It could have been much worse." She paused, "Still, I want to keep her at least a few days. We have to get the hallucinations under control, and get her body chemistry regulated."

Landry nodded. "Thank you Doctor, I'm sure you will do all you can." He turned to address everyone. "We will continue this briefing as more information comes to us. Dismissed."

Everyone started to rise except Sam. She just sat at the table and starred at her hands.

"Carter"

Sam pushed out her chair and stood slowly. She brushed past Jack and headed down the stairs. Jack followed close behind her.

She headed towards the infirmary. Jack put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and kept walking. He followed her to the infirmary where Cassie lay sleeping.

Cassie's arms and legs were in restraints and she was hooked up to several machines. She had dark circles under her eyes and her arms were bruised from her thrashing.

"This is why you would not let me come see her this morning." Sam said, taking a seat next to Cassie.

Jack came to stand next to her. "You hadn't slept; you needed to rest. Besides, I was here with her. She wasn't alone."

Sam nodded. "We could have lost her."

"But we didn't." Jack said, touching Cassie's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, feeling better?" Jack asked as he set Cassie's supper tray down in front of her.

Cassie's condition had improved by evening. She had been able to answer a few questions about her abduction, but still slept most of the day. She was still pretty groggy. "A little better." She said, struggling to sit up in bed.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked, sitting down next to Cassie.

Cassie's eyes began to close. "Sorta", she said slowly.

"Cass" Sam touched Cassie's shoulder.

Cassie's eyes closed completely as she drifted off again.

"I don't think we're gonna get her to stay awake long enough for her to eat." Jack said, pushing the tray away from Cassie.

"That's ok; she probably needs her rest anyway." Sam said, standing.

Jack nodded. "You wanna go get something to eat?"

Sam smiled. "Sure"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked into the infirmary to find Cassie reading one of her school books. "Catching up?" Jack asked, coming up next to her.

Cassie looked up from her reading and smiled. "I don't have much else to be doing."

Jack lifted the book up to see the cover. "Advanced Physics. Hmm, a bit of light reading."

Cassie shut the book and put it on the bed table. "What's up?"

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed. "I got a phone call from Washington this morning."

Cassie's eyes widened. "You're leaving?"

Jack nodded. "I have to go back for a few days."

She looked down at her lap. "I understand."

Jack kissed her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Cassie nodded. "I think the doctor might let me go either tomorrow afternoon or the morning after. It just depends how I feel. Dr. Lam wants to make sure everything is under control before she lets me go."

Jack patted Cassie's arm. "Getting out of here is good, but not before you're ready."

Cassie nodded. "Right"

Jack smiled. "Alright" He said as he stood. "I will see you in a few days."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, he left an hour ago huh?" Daniel asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He talked with Cassie just before he left. She said that he would be back in a few days." She paused, "At least that's what he told her anyway."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "So you didn't talk to him before he left?"

Sam sighed. "I got dragged into a briefing with SG 10 and 5. They needed my 'technical expertise' for 45 minutes."

"And by the time you were finished…"

Sam nodded. She started organizing some of the papers on her work bench into a pile. She had been working on an alien generator and her notes were all over the place. She needed to get some kind of order before packing things up.

Daniel watched Sam for a few minutes before continuing. "So, Cassie's going home with you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, she is so ready to get out of here. Dr. Lam said she should be ready by tomorrow."

Daniel nodded. He looked around Sam's lab. "So, is all this going home with you?"

Sam looked up and smiled. "Maybe half of it."

Daniel smiled. "Well, I should get back to a really, really exciting translation for SG 6."

Sam grinned. "Really"

Daniel grinned. He turned to leave and was almost out the door when he stopped and without looking back, uttered "call him".

Sam dropped her head, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"O'Neill" Jack answered his cell phone as he exited the plane. "Yes sir, I've just arrived." He said, walking down the steps onto the tarmac. "1400 hours? Yes, I think I can make that. Ok sir, see you then."

Jack shut his phone and returned it to his pocket. A car was waiting for him. He climbed in. "White house please"

The driver nodded.

Jack sat back in the seat and closed his eyes. All he could think about was Sam and Cassie. He knew the Doctor wouldn't let Cassie go unless she was ready. But if Cassie was still having the nightmares, Sam was going to have her hands full. Jack had seen Cassie in the throes of a nightmare. Cassie had to be restrained.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He'd been expecting to get a call this morning. He was surprised it hadn't been sooner. Usually about two days was the limit. He could go two days without hearing from anyone in Washington. This time it was something to do with Russia. They wanted to meet with the president concerning the Stargate. And of course, since he was in charge of home world security; he had to be there.

Jack sighed. Hopefully _we can resolve whatever issue they have quickly so I can get_ _back to the springs_. He thought.

"Sir"

Jack's eyes snapped open.

"We have arrived."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Cameron asked as he stood at the door to Sam's lab.

Sam looked up from her work. "Hey Cam."

Cameron approached her workbench. "So, I hear you are taking Cassie home tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded. "Dr. Lam said the worst is over, but Cassie still has some things to work through."

"Are you going to take a few days off?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I need to spend some time with her and I don't want her to be alone right now." Sam said.

Cameron leaned on the workbench. "I don't blame you. She's been through a lot." Cameron paused, "Is O'Neill coming back anytime soon?" He asked, catching Sam's eye.

Sam knew that her teammates had obviously figured out that there was something going on between her and Jack. Daniel and Teal'c had caught him at her house, knowing that he had stayed with her. And Cameron wasn't stupid either. Maybe this was his way of telling her that her team fully supported their decision to pursue a relationship. "Ah, I don't know. He wasn't sure when he could get back. Y'know, important Washington stuff." Sam said, closing her laptop.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. Well if you and Cassie need anything, we're here."

Sam smiled. "Thanks" She sighed. "I know he told Cassie he'd be back as soon as he could. He didn't specify when." She said, pushing herself away from her workbench and standing.

"Well, hope to see him again soon. It was great getting the chance to work with him. You guys just immediately fell back into a rhythm as a team. I really felt like the man out."

Sam smiled. "You are definitely 'in'." She paused, "But you are right, it did feel a little like old times."

Cameron grinned. "Thanks. Oh, you want to go get a bite to eat? I was gonna go drag Daniel out of his lab."

Sam nodded. "Sure, I wanted to go spend some time with Cassie this afternoon. I could take her a snack after we get done eating."

"I'm sure she would appreciate that." Cameron said, leading the way out of Sam's lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie was sitting on the edge of an infirmary bed when Sam entered the infirmary.

"All ready to go?" Sam asked Cassie as she slid off the bed.

"You betcha." Cassie slung her book bag over a shoulder.

Sam smiled. It was good to see that Cassie was doing so much better. The first day after had been terrible. Cassie was at least sleeping though the night now. She looked rested. "I am going to check with Dr. Lam to see what your final release orders are."

"Ok." Cassie said, pulling out her headphones.

Sam walked briskly to Dr. Lam's office. She saw the doctor sitting at her desk, reviewing some files.

"Dr. Lam?" Sam said, standing in the doorway.

The doctor looked up and smiled. "Colonel Carter, I was waiting to see you this morning."

"What does Cassie need to go home with?" Sam asked, coming to stand in front of the doctor's desk.

Dr. Lam stood. "I'll get the medicine and the instructions for you. Follow me."


	12. Chapter 12

Well, here it is. The last chapter. It has taken me much longer than I wanted to finish it. I am so sorry it has been this long. I hope you all still want to read it. I hope it is worth the read. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I always appreciate them. I am working on two more stories, hopefully I can get one of them out in the near future. Please enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are." Sam said, pulling up to her house.

"Finally" Cassie sighed.

Sam smiled. "Sorry, when SG 12 came in with that generator, I had to get it catalogued." She said, opening her car door.

Cassie opened her door and stood. "Ah, fresh air."

They walked towards the house as Sam hunted through her purse for the keys. She walked up the stairs, keyed in her security code, and unlocked the door.

Cassie brushed past her and headed for the kitchen.

Sam looked through the mail she had grabbed from the box.

"Uuahh!"

Sam dropped her mail and ran to the kitchen.

Cassie was standing next to the island. A groggy Jack O'Neill was sitting on the couch.

Sam was shocked. "I thought you were in Washington?"

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't be back for a few days." Cassie said, biting into an apple she had grabbed from the fridge.

Jack rubbed his eyes. "I called in a favor."

Cassie smiled. "I'm glad you are back."

Jack smiled.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room, I'll be back." Cassie said, gathering up her bags. She headed towards the stairs.

Jack looked at Sam. "I got here about 0400."

Sam crossed her arms. "Sorry, something came up just before we left."

"No worries, I just slept anyway." Jack smiled. "Besides, you didn't know I was going to be here."

Sam nodded. She turned to the kitchen and made her way to the fridge. "Are you hungry?"

Jack smiled. "And if I was, you would be making something?"

Sam shook her head and opened the fridge. "So how did you really get them to let you come back?"

Jack got up off the couch and walked towards the island. "Just as I told you." He said, leaning against the island. "Saving the world comes with favors." He said smiling.

Sam put a milk jug on the counter and turned to face him. "Well, I'm…we're glad you are back."

Jack nodded and smiled. He reached for her hand, just as Cassie came down the stairs.

"What do we want for lunch?" Cassie asked as she entered the kitchen. "I…" She cut herself off when she saw Sam's hand in Jack's. She stopped. "Um…" Cassie looked at Sam and smiled as she regained her composure. "What are you guys hungry for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Cassie?" Jack asked, sitting down next to Sam on the couch.

"She went outside to get some sun. She said she had been underground too long." Sam said, flipping through the channels.

Jack smiled. "I understand I'm not sure how you spend as much time as you do there."

Sam smiled.

"Think about Teal'c living there all these years there." Jack said.

"Oh, Cameron says he's going to help Teal'c find an apartment." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah well we both know what happened last time Teal'c had an apartment." Jack said, putting his hand on Sam's.

Sam leaned over and gave Jack a quick kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was flipping through channels when Sam returned with two ice waters and pretzels. Cassie had gone to bed after supper, so it was just the two of them. "Snacks too?" Jack asked as she passed him his water.

Sam nodded.

"Cool"

Sam settled in beside Jack and he put his arm around her. He stopped flipping channels when he came to the discovery channel. A science show. Sam smiled at him as he set the remote in his lap.

Sam quickly became engrossed in the program. Suddenly, she felt someone kissing her ear. She turned to a smiling Jack.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

Sam leaned into him, kissing him back.

He ran his hand along her cheek and down her neck as he kissed her.

Just as Sam scooted closer, they heard a scream from upstairs.

Jack was up from the couch in a flash. He bounded up the stairs; Sam close behind him.

They opened Cassie's door to find her sitting up in bed sobbing. Jack hurried to her bed and gathered Cassie tightly in his arms.

"Jack." Cassie sobbed.

Jack pulled her into his lap and tucked her head under his chin. He gently smoothed her sweat soaked hair.

Sam was rubbing circles on Cassie's back.

"Sam…I'm…sorry." She cried.

"Shh…Cassie, nothing to be sorry about. We're here, it will be okay." Sam soothed.

Jack kissed Cassie's head and rocked her gently.

"Cass, I am going to draw you a bath. I will be right back." Sam said slowly rising from the bed.

Cassie nodded into Jack's shoulder as Sam left the room.

"Jack."

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid to close my eyes." Cassie said into his shoulder.

"I know Cass, I know." Jack said, stroking her hair.

Sam returned to the room quietly while the water ran in the bath.

"Cass, bath will be ready soon." She said sitting down next to Jack. "Hopefully it will help you relax. Then we will move you into my room."

Cassie brought her face away from Jack's shoulder. "Sam, you don't need to do that.

Where's Jack doing to sleep?" She said sarcastically.

Sam blushed and smiled. "Good to see your sense of humor is still intact. Let's get you in the bath."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her bath Cassie dressed in clean PJs and headed downstairs. Sam and Jack were sitting on the couch watching an old movie. Sam turned as she heard Cassie coming down the stairs.

"I was just going to get something to drink." Cassie said, pointing towards the kitchen.

Sam nodded. "Let us know when you are ready to head back to bed."

"I will get a glass of juice, and then I will be ready."

Jack switched off the TV and got up from the couch. Sam grabbed her water glass and stood.

Cassie returned with a bottle of juice from the fridge. "Okay, ready I guess."

"I will sleep down here on the couch; just need a blanket and pillow." Jack said.

"I will get those while you escort Ms. Fraiser upstairs." Sam said as she headed towards the linen closet.

"Sam…wait. I…um." Cassie exhaled loudly. "Could you both…I mean…I can sleep on the floor…I just…" Cassie struggled.

Jack helped her out. "You and Sam in the bed, me on the floor."

Cassie hugged Jack and headed upstairs.

Sam handed Jack his blankets. "Why don't you get Cassie settled and I will close everything down here.

"Deal. See you in a few." Jack said, Heading towards the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack woke slowly as the sunlight filled the room. He looked at the two women next to him in bed. Some how they had all ended up on the bed. Cassie was safely snuggled between Sam and Jack; curled up on her side. Sam was on her back, one arm above her head, the other at her side.

Jack slowly uncovered himself and sat up. He sat for a minute before rising.

"Jack." Sam said quietly.

Jack's eye twitched as he turned to face her. "You ware supposed to be asleep." He said, pulling on a sweatshirt. He sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Sam sat up slowly and slid out of bed. She came around to his side of the bed, and reached out a hand to him.

Jack took her hand in his and pulled her into his lap. The bed bounced under them.

Cassie groaned and rolled over to where Sam had been lying. She snuggled into Sam's pillow and continued to sleep.

"Phew." Jack said as he stood slowly so Sam could get back on her feet.

"Maybe we should start breakfast." Sam said, pulling on her robe.

Jack nodded. "Sounds good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie slowly crept down the stairs; her body stiff from sleeping.

She entered the kitchen just as Sam was licking batter off Jack's finger.

"Whoa." Cassie said, stopping dead in her tracks.

Sam looked up and instantly turned crimson "Cass I…I'm…"

Cassie cut her off. "S'okay, you just kind of surprised me, that's all"

Sam nodded, still a dark shade of pink.

Jack smiled, "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Cassie nodded. "Okay, I think I will go get a shower." She paused. "A long shower."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie came downstairs with a bag packed and entered the kitchen. Sam and jack were sitting at the table finishing their breakfast. They both looked up as she set her bag down on the couch.

Sam brought her attention to the bag. "Cass, what's the bag for?"

Cassie walked over to the cupboard and got herself a plate. She began to dish herself some breakfast before she answered. "Daniel and the guys are coming to get me in half an hour." She said simply.

"Whoa, whoa." Sam said as she rose from her chair. "When did this happen?"

Cassie stood at the counter, eating her breakfast. She looked up a Sam. "About half and hour ago."

Sam folded her arms. When were you planning on telling us this?"

Cassie smiled and looked first to Jack and then back at Sam. _She said us_. Cassie thought. "I figured you would ask me about the bag and, well you did."

"Cassie you just got home, do you really think…"

"Do you feel comfortable with Daniel and the boys?" Jack interrupted Sam.

Cassie nodded. "Of course."

Jack looked to Sam before continuing. "As long as you are okay with it."

Cassie smiled. "Look, you are so not getting any time alone while I'm here."

"Cass you don't have to leave." Sam said, stepping towards her.

Cassie nodded as Sam came to her side. "I know, but I want you two to have some time together. You both have done so much for me, you deserve a break.

"We don't…" Sam began until Cassie shushed her with a finger.

"Daniel will be here soon so I need to eat. End of discussion." Cassie said with a smile and returned to her breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam waved to Daniel as he opened his car door for Cassie to get in. She waited until they had gone before returning to the house. She walked into the living room where Jack sat, watching TV.

Jack looked up as Sam entered the room. He watched her intently as she rounded the couch and sat next to him. He smiled. "So they are off eh?"

Sam nodded. "Daniel said he would give us a call later to check in." Sam drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I just hope she will be okay."

"The boys will take care of her." Jack said, flipping through channels.

"I know, I just worry." Sam said, resting her chin on her knees. "That's allowed right?"

Jack put down the remote and looked at her. "Of course. But, you also have to think of Cassie. She has got to deal with all this in her own way. She obviously needs support from her family, but she also chooses how to cope." Jack put his arm casually around Sam's shoulders. "Anyway, what are we going to do on this fine day?"

Sam's body language changed instantly as she shifted nervously.

"What?" Jack said, sensing the shift.

Sam looked to the floor. "We could go to the park."

Jack looked at her and smiled. "We could."

Sam squeezed her knees tighter.

Jack pulled her close to him and kissed the side of her head.

Sam seemed to relax in his arms.

"I think we could go for a walk and maybe get some lunch." Jack said as he tucked Sam's head under his chin.

Sam let her body relax and closed her eyes.

"Or we could take a nap." Jack said closing his eyes.

"Mmm, nap." Sam said, cuddling into him.

"How 'bout we go for that walk, eat, then nap." Jack said, stroking Sam's arm.

Sam smiled and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is the nap part huh?" Jack asked as he flopped back on Sam's bed.

Sam slipped off her shoes and joined him on the bed.

He rolled over to her and kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes. He was greeted with uncertainty and uneasiness. He pursed his lips. "What's up?"

Sam looked to the ceiling and then closed her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip.

"Carter."

Sam didn't respond.

Jack rolled her towards him and squeezed her tightly. "We don't have to …I mean...let's just nap. No pressure."

Sam nodded in his arms.

Jack stroked her hair and tucked her under his chin. "So…how are things going with Landry?"

Sam sighed. "He's a good general, but I miss General Hammond."

Jack smiled. "What, you don't miss me?"

Sam nudged his shoulder and reached for his hand tosqueeze it.

"I miss him too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack awoke to someone kissing his ear. He opened his eyes to Sam, staring at him. He jumped a little, startled by her proximity.

She smiled. "Sorry."

Jack smiled. "Carter are you trying to give me a heart attack."

Sam leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and then drew back.

Jack smiled. "What time is it?"

"About 1500." Sam said, lying back down next to Jack.

"Wow. I guess I was more tired then I thought. I hope you haven't been awake long." Jack said.

Sam shook her head. "Nope, I didn't really sleep well last night."

"Ah." Jack said as he rolled over to face Sam. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Whatcha thinking?"

Sam smiled. "Nothing."

"Oh C'mon, Sam Carter is never not thinking."

Sam gave him a playful slug in the arm. "No really. I am doing my best to relax and think about…well, nothing."

"Anymore I really don't have to try." Jack grinned.

Sam leaned into him and kissed his lips gently.

Jack put his arm around Sam and pulled her close.

Sam kissed him harder, pushing herself into him.

Jack gently kissed her neck; trailing to her collarbone. His hand making small circles on her back.

Sam melted into him, sliding her hand under his shirt. She stroked his sides with her fingernails. She slowly pulled his shirt up and he helped the shirt off.

"Carter…are you sure about this?" He whispered into her ear.

Sam nodded; kissing his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was dozing as Sam sat up and watched the first bits of sunshine begin to appear. She sighed and lay back down next to the sleeping Jack.

Jack rolled over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning."

Sam smiled. Her stomach growled. She hadn't had anything to eat since lunch the day before.

"Hungry?" Jack asked, rubbing her belly gently.

Sam nodded. Actually, she was starving.

Jack lazily traced the dark pink scar on Sam's chest.

She put her hand over his.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" Jack asked, concerned.

Sam shook her head. "It kind of tickles."

Jack's face relaxed. "Oh."

"Thank you." Sam said suddenly.

Jack propped himself up on an elbow and looked at her. "For what?"

Sam blushed slightly. "For taking care of me while I was injured…and for yesterday."

She smiled. "And for this morning." She quickly added.

Jack leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity." He kissed her behind the ear. "I love you." He whispered.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Me too."

Jack held her tightly and kissed her neck and chest.

"I hate to break this up, but I am really hungry." Sam said, drawing back.

Jack smiled. "Alright. Let's go eat."

Fin


End file.
